Let Me Be Your Superhero
by arieshin
Summary: "Ally wait! Listen to me!" Screamed to tall boy running after his best friend/ songwriter with his guitar wrapped around him. "No Austin...look ... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I messed up everything." Said the small brunette girl with tears threatening to fall. "Ally just listen to me for once god damn it!" He finally screamed, finally getting Allys attention -one-shot-


**Happy New Years guys!**

**Have you guys heard? Ross kissed a random girl! gosh she's so lucky! haha anyway**

**this is a one-shot. I hope you guys like it:)**

***disclaimer: I Do NOT own Austin & Ally***

* * *

"Ally wait! Listen to me!" Screamed to tall boy running after his best friend/ songwriter with his guitar wrapped around him.

"No Austin...look ... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I messed up everything." Said the small brunette girl with tears threatening to fall.

"Ally just listen to me for once god damn it!" He finally screamed, finally getting Ally's attention

"Just listen to me for 5 minutes than you're free to do whatever it is you want to do, but please just listen to me." Ally listen and agreed silently. Soon he begin to strum the guitar that he had grabbed once Ally decided to run out of Sonic Boom after their argument, and begin to sing.

**"Sometimes love's a scary place,**

**it's like standing in the dark,**

**flying through the universe**

**trying to fix your broken heart"**

* * *

_Austin walked into the practice room, ready to have a writing session with Ally. He looked around the room but no sign of Ally he began to walk out the room when he suddenly heard a soft sob coming from behind the the grand piano._

_"Ally you there?" He waited but no reply, so he decided to look behind the piano. There he found a small frightened Ally hugging her legs, and tears streaming down her beautiful face. Seeing Her this way broke Austin's heart, thoughts of who made her cry, or if he found out who did this to her he would hunt their sorry asses down' filled his head._

_Without a word he kneeled down to her level, and wrapped his arms around her hugging her fragile body. He hugged her as if he was protecting her from any possible danger that may come her way._

_That night, Austin and Ally did not have their transitional writing session. Instead Austin spent his whole night in a small dark room fixing his broken hearted best friend._

* * *

Austin scanned Ally's face as he continued to sing.

**"Take a chance 'cuz someone else is going to swoop in and save the day,**

**You don't have to face your fears alone,**

**'cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know"**

* * *

_"Hey Dez have you seen Ally?" Asked Austin, he needed to talk to her about the new lyrics for the new song._

_"Hmmmm nope I haven't, hey you wanna go outside and play pancake towers again!?" Asked his overly excited friend._

_"Ahh no thanks Dez, I think I'll pass this time, I need to go look for Ally" he said, passing out on the opportunity of playing his favorite game, but he need to find his favorite girl._

_"Fineeee" said Dez dragging the 'e' "I'll just convince Trish into playing with me seeya later pal!" He said walking out in search for Trish_

_"Good luck with that!"_

_He suddenly felt vibration from him left side pocket. He pulled out his phone and found it was a new message from Trish_

_" Austin, I can't find Ally anywhere, I can't be looking for her I need to get back to work, my break time ended 3 hours ago. Please look for her, she wasn't in the best mood today"_

_Austin begin to panic and started to look for her everywhere. An hour passed and still no sign of Ally, and Austin begin to panic even more. Then it hit him._

_"Of course! Why did I not think of that in the first place!" He sprinted to the roof of sonic boom and found his best friend sitting on the ground staring at the sky._

_"Ally, what are you doing here?"_

_"Austin how'd you find me?" She asked_

_"You're my best friend, how could I not find you?" He answered smiling_

_"Oh right" she said with a short laugh._

_"Why are you here Alls?"_

_"I needed to do some thinking" she said as Austin took a seat next to her._

_"Okay, sure, now tell why you're really here" he said looking up into the starry sky._

_"I-I'm scared Austin...that people won't like me... That they won't like my music. If I go up on that stage, I know that the second I step on it, I'll make a fool of myself and I'll end running out like I always do " she admitted which made Austin shocked._

_"Ally you serious? Why WOULDN'T people like you? You're sweet, nice, caring, supportive, and beautiful! And your music... It's perfect- No, It's way past perfection! I mean look where your songs have gotten me! I'm a teen sensation! and god Ally your voice, god don't even get me started on that, when i hear you sing Ally it's like… nothing i could ever put into words, it's just that great. Plus, my fans love you! They even love the idea of us being partners! So why would they not love you Ally!?"_

_Ally stared at her best friend for a second and the next she had her around wrapped around him. It took Austin by surprise but soon hugged her back._

_" I love you Austin, you really know how to cheer me up"_

_"I love you too Als" he said sincerely pushing her body into his._

_"BAnd also, you're not in this alone, I'll always be there with you holding your hand. I won't let you face your fears alone" he stated_

_He felt Ally hide her face into his chest knowing he made her blush._

_"Thank you Austin"_

_"Anything for you Ally"_

* * *

His eyes fixed on her face. The tears that had long ago threatened to fall from her beautiful brown eyes now roamed freely on her rosy cheeks.

**"Never be afraid if you fall I'll carry you away from it all"**

* * *

_"She's going to run off stage" Trish whispered to the red hair who was sitting next to her._

_"Where the heck is that Moon boy?!"she said as he turned to look at her best friend who was now making a fool out of herself._

_"I- ugh- I-I'm A-Ally Dawson- and I'll- I'll be performing for you to- to-tonight" stuttered the young brunette. She was supposed to perform tonight, she thought she was ready for this... but apparently she was wrong. She looked towards the crowd in search of a blonde mop of hair, but there were no sign of her bestfriend/ partner._

_"I... I- I'll be singing fi-finally m-" she continued until she was cut off by a certain blonde boy._

_"Hey guys I'm Austin Moon and me and my partner here Ally Dawson, will be performing a duet called 'You Can Come To Me' for you all" announced Austin. He soon turned his gaze to Ally who was now freaking out._

_"Ally-Ally look at me... It'll be okay, I'll be here with you, just imagine its us two, alone back at the Sonic Boom practice room. Forget all this people. It's just me and you Ally. You can trust me, but if you don't want to do this then just tell me and I'll carry you alway from here" how he new how to persuade her this way she will never know._

_"Just you and me?" She asked_

_"Yup it's just us... It's just Austin and Ally singing their song" he said sending her a warm smile_

_"In that case" she begin " let's do this Austin" she said grabbing her mic once more and waited for Austin to strum his guitar._

**_"When you're on your own..."_**

* * *

**"Take off your mask,**

**Put down your guard,**

**Don't need a symbol on your chest,**

**It's alright for once to play the damsel in distress,**

**You're gonna use up all your strength trying to be so strong**

**You don't have to shoulder all the weight together**

**We can take it on"**

He continued to sing.

* * *

_"Hey Austin didya hear?" Asked the red haired boy._

_"Hear what?"_

_"Dallas and Ally broke up" stated Dez_

_"W-Wait what?!" Austin shouted_

_"Yup Dallas dumped her for the girl down at melody dinner, I think?"_

_"Where is she?!" He asked worryingly_

_"Uhhh upstairs with Trish why do you as-"_

_It was too late Austin already was gone and left Dez talking to himself_

_Once Austin reached the practice room he heard Trish talking to Ally._

_"Ally, are you okay? You're taking this break up pretty good you know" yes, Trish was concerned, Ally really liked Dallas; she couldn't even believe it when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Now that they've broken up, Ally isn't showing and sign of emotions, and this worried Trish._

_"Yea I'm fine Trish there's nothing you need to worry about" responded Ally flashing her smile. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes._

_Austin swung the practice room door open, all eyes on him._

_" Trish, can I talk to Ally for a minute?" Asked Austin, Trish nodded her head and headed towards the door closing it as she left. Austin scanned Ally's face, and notice something was off._

_"Austin listen, I'm doing perfectly fine Dallas and I-" she began to explain before quickly being cut off my Austin. _

_"No Ally… Don't give me that bullshit, you can trick Trish and Dez, but you can't fool me, I won't buy it." stated Austin, he knew she wasn't fine, he knew that she was hiding her real emotions from him, and everyone else._

_ She hated being the felt sorry for, she didn't want people to be tangled up with her personal problems. Now that he thought about it- Ally was pretty good at acting; considering the fact that she pretty much sucked at lying, for her to be doing it to his face was pretty astonishing, because Ally Dawson never lies. _

_" Aust-" again she was cut off._

_"Ally no! stop putting on your mask; it's me for crying out loud, your best friend, your partner!" He said frustrated, almost pulling out his golden locks of hair. _

_"Ally... I can see right through your lies, stop faking that that you're doing fine cuz' we both know you're no-"_

_"I know" said Ally now looking down at the floor, " Stupid of me to think I could hide anything from you...'' she paused, knowing that Austin's eyes were glued to her waiting for her to continue._

_"you know why he dumped me?. . . he said I was too boring, too plain. He found a new girl that was better than me…" she said finally confessing the truth. Austin was in shock. 'idiot' he could someone say that Ally Dawson- His Ally- was plain? clearly he didn't know her enough to appreciate her. At that moment the only thing that was stopping him from marching down to the cell phone accessory cart and punching out the living hell out of that jerk Dallas was Ally, he knew Ally didn't approve of any sort of violence._

_"Gosh I feel so stupid!" she said finally lifting her face from the ground, and it didn't take long for Austin to notice the tears on her face._

_"He's the idiot here not you. He didn't see you for you are,he wasn't worthy of you, I bet that if any guy were to really get to know you then he would fall head over heels for you"_

_ 'I know I did' he thought to himself._

_"Forget him, you're beautiful, talented, adorkable, smart, and funny. He truly is a dumb ass, and I'm not just saying that because he can't say library correctly, I'm saying it because Dallas didn't see all of that in you". Ally faced him now with a smile spread wide on her face._

_"Thanks Austin, you're right, plus he really annoyed me when he would pronounce library wrong'" she joked as she leaned in for a hug._

_The rest of the day Austin and Ally spent their time writing a new song._

_Once it was closing time Austin headed towards the cell phone accessory cart where he found Dallas with his new girlfriend, once the tall, blue eyed, blonde girl was alone he approached her._

_"You know, I wouldn't kiss that guy Dallas, my friend told me that when they would kiss she always felt disgusted, apparently he has a really bad slobber problem, plus she said his breath stinks like dog food" he said, quickly before heading back to Sonic Boom, soon after he left her he heard her scream in disgust and right after a loud slam which he could assume was a slap. _

_" Well, Ally did say no violence from me- I didn't hit the guy, but he mostly definitely got slapped. Sooo I guess we're both happy" and that ladies and gentlemen is how Austin Monica Moon brain works._

* * *

**"I could be your Superhero**

**Let me be your Superhero"**

He finished strumming his guitar, glancing up to his best friend. He had always loved her chocolate brown eyes, their height difference, and how their personalities always seemed to clash. Truth be told, he loved everything about her, her passion for music, her dorky puns, how she always seemed to chew on her hair when she was embarrassed, or even how she had the tendency to clean when she got nervous.

_Everything_.

Everything she was, is what made Austin Moon fall in love with her. He was never brave enough to confess his feeling, then again he wasn't really good with words...or emotions.

"Austin, I-"

"Ally, I don't know what I would do without you, you're my best friend, the person I feel comfortable telling all my secrets and thoughts to. You're the person who understands me the most. You're the only girl who is willing to wake up at 2 a.m in the morning to make me pancakes and listen to me complain about why I can't sleep…" He stopped for a brief second and grabbed Ally hand and placed his hand on her cheek softly wiping away her tears.

".. Ally… You're the girl I fell in love ever since we first met and you stopped me from playing drums with my corndogs… you're the girl I love."

Ally was in shock, just minutes ago he confessed her love to her best friend, and now here he was telling her he loved her. She could hear her heart beat a mile a minute, she was afraid her heart would pop out.

"you- you love me?" she managed to say

"Yes Ally Dawson, I Austin Monica Moon, Love you. I want to be with you, for you I would be willing to do anything, I would fly across the world just to see you; just to see you smile."

"Ally give me the honor of being your boyfriend, let me your superhero" he said finally now leaning down to her lips.

"Okay" she said crashing her lips on Austins, taking him by surprise. The kiss was innocent, Ally wasn't experienced in kissing, actually she was having her first kiss now. Austin loved the taste of her lips, so soft and sweet, everything he imagined, and better, he loved it, but his enjoyment was killed when he felt her pull away.

" So adorkable huh? is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she said teasing him, which caused him to groan.

"You broke our first kiss to ask that? it means it's simply adorable but in utmost dorky way." he said leaning in again, until their lips touched once again. And that's how Austin and Ally spent the rest of their night…_ well kind of_.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked:)_**

**_I'll be updating how's it going to end sometime this week.. I hope._**

**_I hope you guess had fun during the holidays :D_**

**_now we shall wait for a new Austin and Ally Episode *determination face*_**

**_haha review?_**

**_- love Arieshin:)) _**


End file.
